


Shadows and Fade

by Qahnaarin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossover
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qahnaarin/pseuds/Qahnaarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if doing the bidding of her own Gods wasn’t enough, when The Dragonborn, Signe, ends up in another world thanks to a spell her friend Onmund wanted to test out, she’s ends up the puppet of yet another God. With a magical mark on her hands that’s slowly killing her she now has to join this Inquisition and work with them to close a giant hole in the sky that’s spewing demons as their blessed Herald of Andraste. The Gods certainly have a warped sense of humor when it comes to her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spellcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome. So I read a crossover with Dragon Age and Skyrim and it sparked my creative muse. It's a slow work in progress though I've got quite a bit of inspiration so it shouldn't take too long. As you can see I didn't add any relationship tags yet, mostly because I'm not sure who the Dragonborn is going to end up with just yet. Definitely going to be a slow burn romance, if any at all really.  
> This is obviously just a taste. I'll have the first real chapter out later/tomorrow. I'm about halfway through it.
> 
> If you have any questions you can find me on the [Shadows and Fade Discord](https://discord.gg/VCRSZMu) or [Tumblr](http://vokunahrkfeim.tumblr.com/). I've also now created a [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/shadowsandfade) account where I will start taking commissions.

 

 

 

* * *

  **Prologue**

“Are you utterly mad?”A hushed voice came from Signe as she crept along the corridor of the College of Winterhold with a young Mage, Onmund. The man was ambitious but incredibly stupid on how he went about learning new spells. Signe was usually the test subject in these schemes. This time though she wasn’t so sure this was a good idea. Onmund had failed to inform her of just what he wanted to test out until now, as they were slipping into the Hall of Elements. He had come across an old scroll in the library, one that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. The spell he had just revealed, was a teleportation spell. A spell he, of course, wanted to test on the Dragonborn.

“Oh, you’ll be fine. It probably won’t work and you can go right back to your silly swords.” Said silly swords were strapped to her hips. If this worked, and she was sent further than just across the room as he stated would happen, she was going to be prepared. After everything with Alduin and Miraak, she knew just how easy it was to slip into Oblivion and Sovngarde. Who knows where else she could end up?

A short while later she stood in the middle of an elaborate circle of symbols. Once he was done, Onmund moved to the side and opened the scroll. As words fell from his mouth she took a deep breath. There was a strange feeling that started in the pit of her stomach, she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or something else. “Maybe this isn’t such a good ----” That strange feeling turned suddenly into a pulling, and the symbols on the floor lit up with an eerie green glow. Her vision blurred and her hearing became muffled like she was underwater. All sound stopped, Onmund ceased his chanting and was now yelling something but Signe was now floating a few feet above the ground. She opened her mouth to scream just as the ground beneath her crumbled away into nothingness and she was pulled into the abyss. Just as quickly as it had started it was over and the Hall of Elements was quiet once more. The symbols that had once been on the ground had vanished, along with the scroll. Falling to his knees Onmund stared in shock at where Signe had just been. “--oh no.” He whispered in disbelief. “What have I done?” He had just sent the Dragonborn, savior of Skyrim through a portal to Gods knew where. This was bad. This was very bad.


	2. The Gathering Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to apologize for taking SO long to get this out. Work got really hectic once the holiday season came about though it's finally slowed down and I'll have time to work on this fic. I can't promise regular updates - even if I'd love to.

 

 

 

* * *

Falling. All she remembers is falling and a voice calling out. 'There is work for you to do.' What work? How much more could she do? She was falling through nothingness. Down and down she went before there was suddenly ground. This was going to hurt. It was coming too fast. She had to do something. Her hands lit up and she cast the Dragonhide spell quickly. Gods she prayed this worked. Hitting the ground still hurt, but nothing broke, the damage was greatly reduced. For a moment she lay there catching her breath and making sure she was in fact unhurt. With a groan, she rose to her feet. It seemed there was no time to figure out where she was. All around her green smoke and rubble, a ruin of some sort. Though something told her this destruction was new.

Chittering came from behind, giant spiders were coming her way. There was no way she could fight them in her condition. Her magicka was drained and her body was still too sore from the fall and so she took off. Up the set of stairs to her left. Two at a time she took the steps that seemed never-ending. At the top, there was a light. No, a figure encased in light. She reached out to it as it reached back. Just as their fingers touched the was a burst of light before everything faded to black.

Her left hand felt like electricity danced across her palm as she woke. What was going on? A tug made her aware that her wrists were shackled. How did she always end up in these situations? Looking down at her hand it sparked again. A green that reminded her of the portal that sent her here. It sent pain shooting up her arm and she let out a groan. As she did so the door across from her slammed open and two women walked in. Imperials? Great, she had a feeling her head was going to be on the chopping block -- again. The one in armor like a warrior circled her. A scowl present on her face. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." Her accent was unfamiliar. Just how far had Onmund sent her? "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." There was malice in her voice and Signe couldn't help but furrow her brows.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You think I killed everyone there?" There's hadn't been anyone there by the time she had arrived. At least that she had seen. Obviously, that answer hadn't been good enough for the woman because she lunged and grabbed Signe's left hand.

"Explain this." She spat as her hand lit up once more.

"I can't." That thing hadn't been there when she arrived where ever she was nor had it been there before she passed out and woke up here. The mark on her hand was something new.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't explain something I know nothing about, or how it got there." Signe was starting to get agitated. She didn't like getting accused of things she hadn't done. They obviously didn’t know who she was. Or they would have gagged her. Her hands and swords weren't her only weapons.

"You're lying!" The woman yelled and lunged at Signe. It took all she had to not unleash a shout at the woman in her face. How easy it would be to shout and push her away.

"Cassandra, we need her." The other woman pushed the warrior, Cassandra, away. They had probably looked ready to murder each other.

“What is going on?” Signe was giving them both a hard stare. Someone needed to start explaining before Signe decided to break out of her bindings.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The hooded woman started questioning her this time. It was the same thing over and over with these people, wasn't it?

Signe let out a sigh through her nose and pursed her lips in agitation. “Last thing I remember was being chased by giant spiders, and there was a woman - after that, I woke up here.” She paused for a moment and before she could ask where here was the other woman spoke again.

“A woman?”

“Leliana, go to the forward camp. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra cut the conversation there. Leliana took her leave while Cassandra helped Signe to her feet. What was a rift, and why was she being taken there?

“What did happen?” it was another desperate attempt at getting some information.

Her shackles were removed and replaced with rope bindings. Ah, that loathsome and oh so familiar feeling. She just hoped this time it didn't lead to her head on a chopping block. There wouldn't be a dragon there to disrupt things this time. “it will be easier to show you.” Well, that was comforting. Following Cassandra outside she blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light difference. Looking up stopped her in her tracks. There was a giant swirling hole in the sky! What in Oblivion had happened while she was passed out. That certainly hadn't been there yesterday. It was then that Cassandra's voice chimed in again. “We call it the Breach, it is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” The world of -- was it an Oblivion gate? “It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Signe had read about the Oblivion Crisis, no one had ever mentioned about the portals being caused by an explosion - they would just appear. None of this was making any sense.

“This one did.” The warrior stepped closer. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Then almost as if on cue - the Breach pulsed and so did the thing on her hand. Signe screamed as her hand began to glow, sparks emanating from it. The pain was unbearable like something was ripping through her hand and every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. She fell to her knees and tried to push the pain away but nothing worked. The few short moments that it lasted felt more like an eternity. When she looked up, Cassandra was kneeling in front of her. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads...and it is killing you.” What? Oh, why did she agree to help Onmund? Now she’s got this thing on her hand that’s killing her. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Taking a shaky breath Signe gave a nod. She had faced the World Eater and gone to Sovngarde -- she could help close this Breach in the sky. Even if it ended up killing her, she had lived a longer than she expected to after finding out she was the Dragonborn. “I understand.”

“Then -” Cassandra looked at her with a bit of hope in her eyes. It was the first spark that Signe had seen that made her believe that perhaps Cassandra was starting to realize this wasn’t her fault.

“I’ll help in any way I can. No matter what it takes.” She hoped Cassandra realized that yes, she was willing to die for the cause. The Dragonborn had always thought she was fated to die saving the world, and maybe this chain of events would lead to that. That park was still there as Cassandra stared at her for a moment before helping her up. The two of them started walking, people on either side glared and yelled in her direction. Why did none of this look familiar? Signe couldn’t place where she was, had she been sent out of Skyrim? That would make things more difficult for her -- she wouldn’t have the same leverage as she did back home.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” Her eyes trailed over the angry faces around her. She’d never do something that could cause such destruction, in fact, she did everything she could to stop things like this from happening. Cassandra kept a grip on the back of Signe’s armor, leading her through the town. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers.” Signe’s eyes snapped to Cassandra. Most Holy? Chantry? She had never heard of such a thing. Was she even in Tamriel? By this point the had exited the small town and stared down a snowy path. Her mind raced as she tried to pinpoint just where she had ended up. There weren’t this many humans in Akavir anymore according to everything she had ever read. As far as anyone knew the Tsaesci had eaten all the humans that were there. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” Gates were opened by a pair of soldiers and they stepped onto a long bridge. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Cassandra let go and stepped in front of Signe as she passed through the now reclosing gates. The warrior pulled a knife from the back of her waist. Signe watched her carefully at the ready should she decide to attack for some reason. “There will be a trail. I can promise no more.” Was that -- compassion? When Cassandra turned to her the binding on her wrists were cut. That felt better. “Come. It is not far.”

Rubbing her wrists Signe furrowed her brows. “Where are you taking me?” Walking blindly into situations was not something she enjoyed. She needed at least a bit of information.

“Your mark must be tested on something small than the Breach,” Cassandra said as she started walking across the stone bridge. With a sigh, she followed, a feeling this was the start of a long quest lingering in her stomach. Soldiers and other people on the bridge looked panicked still. Some muttered prayers she didn’t know the words of. “Open the gate! We’re heading into the valley.” Another gate in front of them opened and they made their way past barricades and a turned over wagon that a few soldiers used for cover and up a winding snowy path. What did they expect to come through here? Two men and a woman came running past them looking absolutely horrified., Maker, it’s the end of the world one cried out. That certainly didn’t help the nerves that were building in Signe’s stomach. As they made their way up the path they passed fire and debris, wagon wheels and wooden boxes half buried in snow. Just as she was about to ask how long she had been out the thing on her hand sparked and once again felt like it was tearing her hand in two. The pain was so great she fell to her knees and held her wrist as if she were trying to push it away.

Cassandra quickly came and helped her back to her feet, steadying her before she spoke. “The pulses are coming faster now.” The woman's voice was soft this time and it gave Signe a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach -- she felt like she wasn’t going to make it to that trail Cassandra had promised her. The warrior patted her on the arm and started off again. “The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Demons? Did she mean Daedra? The world of demons she had mentioned earlier had to of been the plains of Oblivion, right?

“How did I survive the blast?” The burst of light she remembered, perhaps that wasn’t just light but an explosion. The spell she had cast to protect herself from the fall would have at last helped a bit but if the explosion was enough to create a giant hole in the sky, there’s no way she should have survived that.

“They said -- you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.” So part of her memory was missing, great. She didn’t remember stepping out of any rift. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was.” Things weren’t adding up, was there another woman than the one she originally saw? Was it the same one? If it was then she would have survived and been in the rift as well -- except she didn’t come out. “Everything in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

An explosion went off in front of them as they started crossing another bridge, a blast from the breach. Signe quickly shielded her face from both the light and rubble that flew her way. Beneath them the bridge gave way and they tumbled down to the frozen river below them. Her heart leaped to her throat as she looked around panicked. Was the ice cracking? It didn’t seem to be, but another blast came and hit the ice on the other side. Instead of just an explosion, there was black ichor that bubbled and the smell of sulfur reached Signe’s nose. She watched disgusted while something grew out of the ichor, a hooded creature that howled at them. Cassandra drew her sword and shield ready to fight. “Stay behind me.” With that, Cassandra took off to fight.

Signe wasn’t helpless by any means without her swords if that’s what Cassandra thought, and just as she was about to throw a fireball at the...demon..the ground in front of her started bubbling as well. Great, another one. Glancing around she spotted a crate that had broken open and there on the ice lay her swords. Another demon appeared up out of the ground and howled at her. Drawing on her magicka she threw a fireball at the thing causing it to stumble back while she ran for her swords. The fight as short, the fire had weakened it. Cassandra took out the one she had been fighting a few moments later. “It’s over.” She said with a sigh and stepped up to the other woman.

“Drop your weapon. Now.” Cassandra’s sword was pointed at her. She couldn’t be serious, if there were more of those things she wasn’t going on without her swords - her magic would only get her so far.

“Did you really expect me to not defend myself from an attack?” She spat, her eyes narrowing.

“You don’t need to fight.” Came Cassandra’s reply.

“You can’t guarantee that won’t happen again!” She growled. This time she wasn’t going to back down. Not without a damn good reason.

“You’re right.” Cassandra let out a sigh, a defeated look on her face as she sheathed her sword. “I can not protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

With a clenched jaw, Signe sheathed her own swords. The tension eased and Signe stood down. “Everyone is still on edge, and you still think I’m responsible for the giant hole in the sky. I should have expected this sort of reaction. Let’s just keep moving forward.” With a nod, Cassandra took the lead once more. It didn’t take long till they came across more demons just over the next hill. The demons they found were easy to get rid of though and Signe would gladly take them over Daedra any day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok so as you can tell I'm following the start of the game _fairly_ closely. Mostly because it's just easier to do so at this point. Once we get in far enough in I'll be doing my own thing, but I figured this was the best way to set things up.  
>  The character in this story is based off an rp character of mine. If you want to see more about her, you can find her [here](http://qahnaarin.co.vu/).


	3. Far Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm am SO sorry for taking so long to come back and post a new chapter. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. If you guys enjoy reading about signe, which I guess you wouldn't be here if you didn't -- good news! I've started to write about her Skyrim adventures!! I'm hoping that it will also spark me to keep up with this fic, but I'm not going to post the first chapter until I can at least a few chapters worth of writing done. That way I can attempt to stay ahead. 
> 
> Anyway I'd like to thank you guys for sticking around with me and welcome to the new readers!! Enjoy!!

 

 

* * *

   

More demons were ahead of them. If there were this many popping up here, what was it like elsewhere? Not everyone could defend themselves from these things. Not everyone had fighting experience. The thought caused a knot in her stomach. They started up a flight of stairs that from the looks of it lead to a ruin and she could hear the sounds of fighting. “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

“Who’s fighting?” A stupid question on her end, she wouldn’t know any names if she were given them. Though her question didn’t need to be answered as they came upon the ground. Soldiers were fighting demons and above them in the sky -- a crystal? It looked to be alive with the way it changed shapes and crackled. One thing was certain, that was not an Oblivion Gate. Electricity danced across her palm the closer they got though she ignored it in favor of jumping into battle.

Spinning and slicing she made her way through the horde and ended up beside a man with a staff. Signe nearly did a double take, he wasn’t a man at all, he was an elf? Her eyes stayed on him for a moment and he turned to grab her wrist. “Quickly, before more come through!” He thrust her hand towards the crystal or portal in the sky. Power streamed from her hand and connected with the portal. For a moment she felt that same tug from the spell Onmund performed and she thought it was going to suck her in. Instead, the crystal like object exploded and disappeared. Little bits of green energy bounced off the ground and faded away.

“What did you do?” Signe held her left hand close to her body as she looked at the elf with furrowed brows.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” His answer was smooth and a slight smirk played on his lips. Being able to tell when someone is hiding something was a skill Signe had to learn back in Skyrim -- and this elf was most definitely not telling the whole truth. Or at least he knew more than he was saying.

“You mean the mark did it.” A raised brow and a tilt of the head. She wouldn’t say anything just yet.

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake --- and it seems I was correct.” That look was still there was he spoke in a matter of fact fashion. The I’m merely telling you what you need to know look.

“Theorized? Well, I suppose it’s good you guessed correctly. Things could have gone very differently if it had done the opposite. Instead of closing the rift by pouring the same magic into it could it not have expanded it.” Oh, that caused him to give her a very funny look. Like he hadn’t expected her to know anything about magic.

“Yes, I suppose so. I am glad it didn’t go that way.” He replied as he studied her. His eyes looking her over like she had suddenly become much more interesting than she had started out.

“That means it could possibly close the breach itself.” Signe turned her head towards Cassandra to acknowledge her but never took her eyes off the elf.

“Possibly.” He glanced at the warrior before looking back to Signe. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” She let out a nearly pained sigh as he said that. Of course, she did. When didn’t she hold some sort of key to someone's salvation? For once, it would be really nice to be on the sidelines, to be the companion instead of the hero.

“Good to know!” A voice came from behind her and Signe turned and took in a sharp breath at the sight in front of her. Was that a dwemer? “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” No, he couldn’t be. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” With that, he gave Cassandra a wink and she let out a disgusted grunt of disapproval.

The Nord couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Varric.” She said with a smile.

“You may reconsider that stance in time.” The elf chimed in and she glanced back at him.

“Aaw I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”

“Absolutely not. You help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

Varric cut her off. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Seeker? Signe’s head tipped to the side. There was only one type of Seeker she knew, and Cassandra certainly didn’t look like one. Another disgusted sigh came from Cassandra and she walked away from Varric.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” The elf slipped back into the conversation, moving closer to Signe. She took that moment to really look at him. He was tall like an Altmer, but his face wasn’t sharp or angled. It was smooth but with a strong jaw like a Nord. It was -- oddly attractive. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric added.

“It seems you know a good deal about all of this.” She said, a brow raising a brow in his direction.

“Unlike you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra’s comment made Signe furrow her brows. What was an apostate?

“Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” His tone was slightly snarky and it made the corner of the Nord’s mouth twitch upwards. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage.” Circle mage, was it similar to the College of Winterhold or the Mages Guild? It must have been, so perhaps apostates were those who learned on their own. “I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

Of course, it was another world ending event. How many of these did the Gods expect her to stop? One of these days she was just going to let the damn world end — but Signe had a very sinking feeling that this wasn’t her world. The more people spoke, the more she didn’t recognize anything. “I will do what I can to help close the breach.” A cruel twist of fate had brought her here and so she would help. The Elf gave her a nod before turning to the Seeker.

“Cassandra, you should know: The magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.” Solas glanced briefly at Signe. “Your prisoner is no mage, but I would find it difficult for any mage to have such power.” She could argue that point — especially the one where she was a mage but there was no time for that right now.

“Understood.” Cassandra nodded. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Solas followed her quickly down the hill which looked like it went back down to the river and Varric came up from around her.

“Well, Bianca’s excited.” That caused her to chuckle as she followed behind him. She was never one to travel with companions, things tended to get far too dangerous but she had the feeling that aside from the danger — this could be fun.

Down the back the went and what do you know, there were more demons. “I can’t wait to close that breach if I never saw another demon again it would be too soon.” Black blades sliced through the demon before her as she jumped into battle. This one didn’t go down quite as quickly but it still didn’t last long against her Daedric swords.

“I have a feeling there will be many more demons ahead of us.” Solas walked up beside her as they battle finished.

“Indeed, who knows what we will face once we reach the valley.” Cassandra continued across the frozen river and with a sigh, Signe made her way with the others close behind.

“So, are you innocent?” It seemed it was time for Varric to start questioning her.

“I don’t remember everything that happened.”

“That’ll get you every time.” He let out a chuckle. “Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done.” The Seekers tone was biting, she certainly didn’t approve of him or the way he conducted himself.

“It’s more believable and less prone to premature execution.”

A bitter laugh escaped from Signe’s lips. “It is not the first time I’ve found my head on the chopping block. At least this time, it’s not literal.” This time there would be no Dragon to stop things, to cause chaos and give her time to escape. Alduin was dead.

“Ya know, I can’t quite place your accent. Where are you from?” She felt eyes on her suddenly, they were all looking at her curiously. “It’s almost Nevarran but not quiet.”

“I am — ” She let out a sigh. Now was a good a time as any to see if any of them had heard of her homeland. “From a place called Skyrim. The Northernmost region of Tamriel.”

The others paused in their trek up the hill. “I have never heard of Tamriel or Skyrim. How did you come to be here?” Cassandra questioned suspiciously.

“I do not think now is a good time to discuss this. Perhaps we should continue into the Valley and worry about where I hail from later.” Pushing past them she continued up the hill alone for a few moments, the steps beneath her feet were icy but she was a Nord the cold and ice was where she was most comfortable. Frustration was bubbling up inside her and for once she was glad to see the demons at the crest of the hill. Without waiting she ran ahead, slicing and dodging. She took down two of the four before Solas’ first spell even hit the third. Further along, there was another portal.

“Another rift!” Cassandra called from behind her.

“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas chimed and with a roll of her eyes, she jumped into battle. When using her swords became too slow she switched to her magic, though there was also a bit of a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she did so. Not a mage, Solas had said. She would show him how much of a mage she was. Her hands lit and she shot a stream of fire at the closest demon. It writhed and screamed before quickly vanishing. A large fireball was thrown at another further away as it hit she heard Solas let out a surprised gasp. “You’re a—” before he could say any more she used the mark on her left hand to seal the rift.


	4. Blood and Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So here we go, a new chapter. Got this one done a lot faster than the last one. I'm hoping to get a little ahead over the next few nights so I can start posting more often. I'd LIKE to be able to post around once a week if possible. Once I get past the opening bit it'll run smoother and chapters will probably end up being longer.
> 
> If you have any questions you can find me on the [Shadows and Fade Discord](https://discord.gg/VCRSZMu) or [Tumblr](http://vokunahrkfeim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone that has subscribed and left kudos. That really keeps me motivated and kicks me into gear because that tells people actually do enjoy the story. Signe means a lot to me, she started out as my character in Skyrim to an rp character to now the main character in my fanfiction. So it really feels amazing that people seem interested in her.
> 
> Anyway - enjoy!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

   No, not seal it - she merely disrupted it. Now more demons were coming through. Another go at the rift sealed it completely this time. “The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra called out to the soldiers who replied with a right away Lady Cassandra.

   “We are clear for the moment.” Solas sounded out of breath and as Signe turned to look at him his gaze was searching. He was still surprised over her magic. “Well done.”

   It looked like he had wanted to say more, to question her but Varric spoke up before he could. “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.” Signe let out a dry laugh. Useful but it was also killing her. The Dragonborn had gotten used to ignoring pain to get things done but this --- it was getting harder to ignore the feeling of your hand being on fire and ripping itself apart from the inside. The sound of the gate being unlocked caught her attention. Knowing the others wouldn’t be far behind her she made her way through the gate and onto a bridge. She wasn’t going to waste time standing around if there was even a slight chance to stop all of this before the mark killed her. Soldiers stood around looking more than a bit defeated. It seemed most had already given up. They eyed her warily as she made her way towards Leliana who seemed to be arguing with an older man in robes. As they drew closer she heard Leliana mention the man wasn’t in charge here, so who was?

   “Ah, here they come.” He didn’t sound pleased at all.

   Leliana stepped forward with a relieved look on her face, though it only lasted a moment. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is --”

   “I know who she is.” He was definitely not happy with her, made apparent not only by the look on his face but the disdain in his voice as he glanced at Signe before his gaze moved to Cassandra. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royaeux to face execution.”

   “Order me? You’re a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Cassandra spat at him. This caused Signe to raise a brow at the Seeker.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana cut in.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!”

This argument was getting tiring and Signe was getting irritated. Do they breach needed closing, wasn’t that what they wanted her to do? It seemed to be the biggest problem at the moment. Not electing some official. “So none of you are actually in charge here?” She asked stepping forward. 

“You killed everyone in charge!” The Chancellor, though he took a step back did otherwise hold his ground.“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra moved forward, between the clerk and Signe.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.” He sounded so defeated. This was how they faced adversity? Stand down and wait for the end? It was amazing they had lasted so long.

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra urged. At least she hadn’t yet given up. Signe, though she had started out not liking the other woman very much was beginning to feel a sense of respect for her.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana stepped forward and offered up another route to take, but Cassandra was already shaking her head.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

“Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost!” The Chancellor was certainly determined to stop this march on the Temple. The breach flared again and the mark on Signe’s had activated. Gritting her teeth she gripped her wrist and fought against it as everyone turned to look at her.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra decided to address her know.

The Dragonborn’s eyes narrowed at the Seeker. “You’re asking for my opinion? Aren’t I the prisoner here?”

“You have the mark,” Solas said from behind her.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we can not agree on our own…” Cassandra trailed off and looked at her a bit expectantly.

Signe let out a sigh and thought about it for a moment. Charging with the Soldiers might be safer, but Cassandra said there was a squad lost in the mountains. “We should take the mountain path. It may not be the safest but some of that squad may still be alive. Who knows what they ran into, if their hurt and can’t get back we’re dooming them to die by not going that route. Every life counts, we can not forsake them. We’ll work together, you all know what’s at stake.”

Leliana seemed pleased and so did Varric, Cassandra, on the other hand, wasn’t too happy about heading into the mountains, but she did seem to understand and agree with Signe’s reasoning. “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Leliana gave a nod and took off.

Their little ragtag group started towards the other side of the bridge and Signe heard Chancellor Roderick address Cassandra one last time. “On your head be the consequences Seeker.” Looking behind her she saw the look on Cassandra’s face, determination. The trek up the mountain took time, Signe was used to such conditions and didn’t flinch at the cold wind whipping around them. This was where she was in her element. Then they came across the ladders. Well, this was different. “Who wants to go first?” She said jokingly looking at the others. The Seeker gave her a look and she chuckled before starting up the first one. It was a quick climb for her and she was soon standing on the first platform waiting for the others.

Cassandra who had started up behind her called up. “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the Temple just beyond it.” Once the Seeker reached the first platform Signe started up the second ladder. This platform as bigger, curved around the mountainside. Looking over the edge she waited for the others. They were a decent ways up and the view was breathtaking.

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” She could hear Solas further down. His voice bouncing off the mountain.

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.” Came Cassandra’s reply.

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric was the one questioning Cassandra now.

“Along with whatever has detained them.” Solas was right, they needed to be ready for whatever was in that tunnel. Her guess was demons, and a rift.

“We shall see soon enough,” Cassandra said from beside her. Everyone climbed up the last ladder and headed towards the entrance to the tunnel. As she expected there were demons, but there were only a few and not a rift in sight. Which meant there was likely on up ahead that had been open for awhile. It didn’t take long to dispatch the demons in front of them and head further into the tunnel. It was dark with few candles lit as they went and looking around Signe realized this was certainly a more refined tunnel than one would see in Skyrim. Instead of plain stone arches, there were chiseled columns and a tiled floor. Moving further through the tunnel they came across another group of demons just before the exit. Another fairly quick fight.

They found bodies on the other side of the door, soldiers. Varric let out a sigh as he came to stand beside Signe and look at them. “Guess we found the soldiers.” He said softly.

Cassandra frowned and shook her head coming up on her other side. “That cannot be all of them.” So it was a bigger squad then that? Signe thought to herself that perhaps the others were still alive.

Obviously, Varric was thinking the same thing. “So the others could be holed up ahead.”

“Our priority must be the Breath. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” Solas chimed in and Signe knew he was, once again, right. Unless they came across them on their way down, someone else would have to come back.

“I’m leaving that to the lady with the glowing hand.”

Signe chuckled at Varrics words. “Yes well, let us keep moving forward then. Perhaps we will run into the other soldiers further down the road.” Moving further down the path, the closer they got to the Breach, the more energy Signe could feel coming from it. It sent a chill down her spine and made the dragon souls within her stir. “Drem.” She said softly to herself in an attempt to calm them. They calmed but were still on alert. Something big was coming, and she had a feeling the others were going to see more of what she could do sooner than she planned. Her hand sparked as she caught sight of another rift and fighting the demons seemed to be the rest of the soldiers.

“Lady Cassandra!” One of the soldiers called out as the group join the fight.  Slashing a demon apart Signe darted forward and disrupted the rift to stop anything else from coming through.

“Lieutenant! You’re alive!” Signe let out a curse when the rift righted itself and new demons appeared. These ones were different though, tall, lanky and the screech they made caused her stomach to lurch.

“Just barely.” Replied the Lieutenant. With a growl, Signe threw an ice spear at one of the new demons. It let out another screech as it was impaled and was reduced to sludge. This time when she went for the rift, it closed with a loud crack of magic.

   Signe gave her hand a shake as Solas came up on her right. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

   “I suppose I can not get any worse at it, otherwise we would be in trouble.” She said with a smirk and she swore the corner of the elf's mouth curved upwards ever so slightly.

   “Let's hope it works on the big one.” Varric chimed in as he moved closer to them.

   “Something tells me it will not be quite as simple as the last few.” That feeling was still in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at the sky above her. The Breach loomed over them, a swirling angry hole.

Looking towards Cassandra she saw the Seeker helping the Lieutenant up off the ground. She nor the other soldiers seemed to have any major injuries, that was good. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

The Seekers eyes drifted back to look at Signe. “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” There was a look of gratitude in Cassandra’s eyes. She knew Signe had been right in her decision to come this way.

“The prisoner? Then you…?” Signe moved closer as the Lieutenant addressed her and gave a soft smile.

“It was worth saving you if we could. One should not abandon their shield brothers and sisters so easily.” She had learned that from the Companions. Though she had never officially joined, Signe had fought alongside them more than a few times.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.” The Lieutenant gave her a nod and salute which Signe returned.

“The way into the Valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” The Seeker said pointing back the way they had come. These soldiers needed to get back to the Valley, to see healers. They would not be able to accompany them to the temple. Signe was just glad they had been able to save their lives.

“At once. Quickly, let's move!” What was left of the small squad took off up the hill as fast as they could. A few of them limping but pushing their way through it.

“The path ahead appears to be clear of Demons as well,” Solas noted as he leaned on his staff.

“Let's hurry before that changes,” Cassandra said moving closer to the group. She was right, it was time to take the last stretch to the Temple and see if Signe could close it. For the first time in a very long time, Signe couldn’t help but say a prayer for protection and hope that her Gods could here hear in this world.


	5. Spirits of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to fight the pride demon!!! Sorry this took so long to get out, I'll try to make sure this next one comes out sooner.
> 
> Dovahzul translations:  
> Dreh Ni Haalvut Zu’u - Do not touch me
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions you can find me on the [Shadows and Fade Discord](https://discord.gg/VCRSZMu) or [Tumblr](http://vokunahrkfeim.tumblr.com/). I've also now created a [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/shadowsandfade) account where I will start taking commissions.

“So….holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen...right?” Varric sounded a bit nervous as she leads the way down the path. Signe kept quiet, she had no knowledge of this Fade that everyone spoke of. Part of her wondered if it was like one of the Daedric realms and having seen what’s come from it so far it seems highly likely.

   “If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible,” Solas replied almost too nonchalantly. The Dragonborns magic was strong, she assumed because of what she was but she’d ever dealt with enough magic to create holes between Nirn and a Daedric realm.

   “But there are easier ways to make things explode.” The dwarf, which Signe still couldn’t believe was real, added.

   “That is true.” Solas agreed.

   “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.” Cassandra was cutting the conversation short. She was right, there would be time to debate on how this had happened after they completed their task --- if Signe made it through the next part.

   “I agree, we have a task at hand that is more pressing than the origins of the explosion at the moment.” Signe glanced behind her at the others. “Though I have to say I think perhaps this explosion was not meant to happen. It does not make sense unless the person behind this sent someone else to complete this task, why risk your own life? There has to be more to it.” The group fell silent after that.

   Complete destruction was what greeted them upon reaching the temple. Jagged rocks jutted out of the ground in different directions. Signe could feel the hum of residual magic in them. It felt so different than her own. “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas’ voice was solemn.

   “What left of it.” Varric’s voice was soft as well. It was indeed a sad sight. This had been a place of worship and now it was a place of mourning.

   “That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you.” Cassandra pointed ahead of them. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Pressing forward, the sight before them became worse. Charred bodies in horrific and terrified poses were all around. A gruesome reminder of the events that happened. Signe tried not to look, to not let the smell get to her but it was like Helgen all over again. Her feet stuck to the ground when she found a withered body in her path. She stared at its face and could hear the terrified screams that would have fallen from their mouth. The sound of her heart pounded in her ears and for a moment it was like she was underwater, every sound was muffled. As she clenched her jaw she could vaguely hear someone calling out to her. A hand touched her shoulder and the Dragonborn instinctively pulled her blade. Her eyes were wild, nostrils flaring and knuckles white on the hilt until her vision focused on the elf. “Dreh Ni Haalvut Zu’u.” She growled, and the dragon souls writhed within her as she moved away and sheathed her sword. It took her a few moment's to calm down, to get the souls to still within her. “Forgive me. The site of this place has brought back unpleasant memories.”

“Of the conclave? Are you remembering what happened?” Cassandra stepped closer. The look on her face made Signe sigh.

   “No, I’m sorry. This was something that --- happened many years ago.” The memories of Helgen were overwhelming but she had to push past that. She wasn’t in Helgen, she was here and things needed to get done. “Come, let us do what we came here to do.” Pushing past the others she moved towards the ruins of the temple. Behind her, they shared a look before following. More charred bodies met her as she moved into the temple but Signe kept her eyes up. Standing below the breach brought her back to the here and now. It was massive and standing below it now, her mind no longer foggy with memories she realized there was whispering all around them. A Rift hovered in the center of the crater created by the blast.

   “The breach is a long way.” Varric turned, looking around and up at the hole in the sky.

   “You here!” Leliana’s voice sounded from behind them and Signe glanced back to see her walk in with a group of nervous-looking soldiers. They had every right to be nervous, who knew what was coming next.

   “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” The order was given by Cassandra, which was met with a nod before the other woman went back to speak with the soldiers. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

   Signe gave a nod. “I will do whatever I can, though I’m not sure if I can reach that thing let alone close it.” The Rifts wouldn’t react to anything other than the mark, which leads her to believe the same could be said about the Breach. Would it have enough power to even do anything?

   As if Solas could hear her thoughts he stepped forward. “No. This Rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach.” Looking at the large Rift she realized it was indeed connected to the Breach. She could see tendrils of magic flowing upwards.

   “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”  Cassandra turned and headed deeper into the Temple. A path seemed to wrap around what was left of the Temple.

   “Now is the hour of our victory.” A voice sounded around then suddenly. Signe tensed and wrapped a hand around the hilt of her sword. “Bring forth the sacrifice.” It reminded her far too much of a Daedric Prince.

   “What are we hearing?” The seeker sounded unsure, nervous, and Signe definitely felt the same. She prayed to Talos that this didn't turn out to be a trap.

   “At a guess: the person who created the breach.” Solas gave a possibility which didn’t ease any of the tension within Signe’s body. The green pulsating rocks around them gave way to deep red menacing looking shards that jutted up from the ground to their right. There was a strange hum that was given off by them, a warm alluring feeling that at the same time left a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She gave them a wide berth at it seemed to be the right thing to do as Varric’s voice chimed in.

   “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” He had nearly whispered it as if this lyrium would react on its own.

   “I see it, Varric.” Cassandra didn’t seem quite as put off by it, but that didn’t stop that creeping feeling up Signe’s spine at the reaction the usually jesting rogue had given.

   “But what’s it doing here?” A strained reply from the Dwarf.

   “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it....” Leave it to Solas to chime in with an answer. The Dragonborn was getting very curious how he had learned about so much stuff. Though he looked fairly young, she knew that could be deceiving in Elves. Unless of course, their lifespan was different in this world.

   A scoff. “It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Her suspicions were now confirmed by Varric, she would stay far away from the red lyrium.

   “ _ Keep the sacrifice still. _ ” A disembodied voice echoed around them again as they came towards the ledge to drop into the pit below the rift.

   “ _ Someone help me! _ ” That was a woman’s voice! The sound bounced from nowhere just as the other did. The whole thing was unsettling.

   “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra called out. They picked up the pace and Signe quickly jumped off the ledge and landed in the hole beneath the breach. The Rift in the center fluctuated above them but there weren’t any demons, no Divine, just the soldiers Leliana had placed around the temple ruins. Glancing at the soldiers present on the ground and at the rest of her group she cautiously moved forward.

   The mark on her hand lit up as she drew closer though there wasn’t the immense pain that usually accompanied it. “ _ Someone help me! _ ” The Divines voice called out again --- but there was no Divine! It seemed to be coming from the rift.

   “ _ What’s going on here? _ ” Her own voice echoed from the Rift and Signe took a step back. How was that possible? She had no memory of ever being there when the actual explosion happened! As far as she knew she arrived after it had all happened.

   “That was your voice!” Cassandra looked at Signe with a confused yet somewhat hopeful look. “Most Holy called out to you but…” Before she could continue the Rift reacted and they were suddenly looking at spectral figures of -- was that the Divine? Who was the shrouded figure with her? What was this, a memory perhaps?

_ “What's going on here?” _ A spectral version of herself was now walking towards the Divine and the large shrouded figure.

_ “Run while you can! Warn them!”  _ The Divine called out to her from where she was being held.

_ “We have an intruder. Kill her.” _ A long finger pointed towards her other self. This was who had caused all of this. The image was too unclear though to make out just who it was. Why didn't she remember any of this? As suddenly as it appeared, the image was gone in another flash.

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing.” The Seeker hastily walked towards her. Her expression desperate for answers, answers Signe honestly wished she would give her.

The Dragonborn shook her head as she looked at the other woman and the Rift. “I don't remember that. I didn't even know I was here before the explosion happened until now.”

“Echoes of what happened here. A memory.” Solas was standing almost below the Rift and looking at it as if he was studying it. “The Fade bleeds into this place. The Rift is not sealed, but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely.” Signe and Cassandra had moved closer to where he stood as he turned to look at them. “However, opening the Rift will likely draw attention from the other side.”

In an instant Cassandra was on the move, addressing the soldiers around them. “That means Demons, stand ready!”

Taking another step forward Signe shook her head. “While I will admit I know nothing of the Fade, this seems like a lot of speculation.” Crossing her arms she looked up at the tendrils of energy that connected this Rift to the Breach. “There's a lot of magic flowing between these two. What if opening this Rift does more than just attract attention? What if the energy it's pulling from the Breach causes another explosion?” Looking towards Solas she realized he was giving her a peculiar look. He seemed to do that a lot. Like he didn't expect her to think abstractly about magic.

“While I suppose that is possible, if we leave this Rift it could reopen on its own. The result could also cause an explosion from magic being forced through from the other side. Opening it with the Mark should be the safer option.” His response had been something she too had thought about. A surge of power coming from the Breach and forcing this Rift open.

“We could speculate for hours if we do not close this now we may  ever have another opportunity.” Cassandra hissed at the two of them. She was right, if something wasn't done now the Breach would continue to grow and the Mark would kill her before they got another chance.

“Of course, I am not against opening the Rift. I just wanted a moment to speak about the possibilities. I would certainly feel better if there were fewer people here, in the event something does go wrong. I'm no stranger to being in life-threatening situations, I just don't like putting others on that path.” With a sigh and a shake of her head, Signe turned towards the Rift. “Let's do this.” Feet scrambled around behind her as people got into position. Another deep breath and she lifted her hand, willing the Mark to connect with the Rift. Opening the Rift instead of closing it felt very different, as she had expected. Instead of pulling, it was a push. The Mark was attempting to puncture the Veil instead of pulling the torn edges together. A sound like a pop occurred and suddenly a large demon stood before them. Signe took a step back in surprise. The was  _ certainly _ more in line with that she was use to but she hadn't expected such a creature to appear.

“Now!” Cassandra yells and the archers around them let loose their arrows. The Demon merely swats them away. It takes only a moment for Signe to regain her composure and jump into the battle.

The soldiers were attempting to attack the massive demon from below while the archers up on the cliffs tried to shoot from above. All of this merely seemed to be nothing more than an annoyance to the demon. Taking a second glance at the beast she noticed a shimmer over it, magic. It had some sort of armor, like her Dragonhide spell. Her eyes shifted to the rift, maybe if she ---- “ **_WULD_ ** ” She gave a shout and was propelled the short distance to stand beneath the rift. Forcing the mark to connect to it she pulled, trying to disrupt it. The lesser demons seemed to have been affected by it, perhaps this beast would as well.

It seems she was right. As soon as the rift was disrupted the demon fell to its knees. Instead of running back into the main fight at its feet, Signe switched to magic. Spikes of ice are thrown at the demon, one after another until there's a pop and the Rift rights itself. Once again Signe has to turn and disrupt it though this time wraiths and shades came through as well.

The fight starts to become a bit of a blur due to the constant onslaught of demons and having to disrupt the Rift. It was starting to put a strain on her. Too many wraiths were starting to swarm her. Pulling them a safe distance from the others both hands caught fire and she pulled on her magicka before slamming it down creating a firestorm in a five foot radius around her. It was successful in killing the wraiths. “Now! Seal the Rift!” Cassandra yelled from where she was fighting. Turning towards the Rift she connected to it and could feel it pulling, draining her. The pain from the mark made her clench her jaw. Her vision was starting to go a bit dark but she fought against it until she was thrown back by the force of ut closing. God's she hoped this didn't kill her. Muffed shouting and cheering was the last thing she heard before she gave into the darkness and slipped into unconscious.


End file.
